Uma Paixão, Um Segredo, Um Desejo
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Mir/San. Sango e Miroku brigaram de novo e algo terrível aconteceu. Mas para salvar sua amada, Miroku deixa até de ser sem vergonha pelo momento.


**Uma paixão, um segredo, um desejo**

Em um pequeno vilarejo, InuYasha ficava sentado em cima de uma árvore, Kagome colhia flores junto com algumas jovens do lugar, Shippou brincava com as crianças...e Miroku e Sango! Bem, ele continuava cantando as jovens mulheres, sempre com a mesma pergunta: "Gostaria de Ter um filho meu?" e isso, como sempre, irritava Sango que só podia dar broncas no jovem Houshi-sama!E foi isso que ocorreu nesse dia, mas dessa vez a coisa ficou séria...o.o''

**oOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOo**

**Miroku**: Gostaria de Ter um filho meu?ò.ó – segurando a mão de uma jovem-

**Jovem**: Mas é claro Houshi-sama...seria um grande prazer Ter um filho seu!

**Miroku**: É sério mesmo! –abismado-

**Sango**: -aparecendo de repente- COMO É QUE É?

**Jovem**: A senhorita não vai acreditar...eu e o Houshi-sama vamos nos casar e ter muitos filhos! -

**Miroku:** Mas...mas...O.O''

**Sango**: Isso é sério Miroku? –com lágrimas nos olhos...coitada!- Não acredito nisso...seu monge sem-vergonha...eu vou embora daqui!- adentra na floresta, sem ao menos levar Kirara junto...apenas acompanhada de seu Hiraikotsu!-

**Miroku**: Ei Sango...espera, escuta...você entendeu errado!

**Jovem**: Ai Houshi Miroku, estou tão feliz...vamos dar a notícia para os outros...venha! –puxando-o pelo braço...(atrevidinha...o.O)-

**Miroku**: escuta, olha...você não deveria me levar tanto a sério sabia...eu tenho que ir atrás da Sango! Errrr... tchau! –e adentra na floresta também atrás de Sango, deixando uma jovem por lá abandonada e perplexa! XD

**oOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOo**

Ainda na floresta, vagando sem rumo atrás de Sango, Miroku começa a pensar nos motivos de Sango ficar tão chatiada quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa...afinal não eram para serem levadas a sério, ele mesmo não se leva a sério!

**Miroku**: Ai Sango...onde você está...apareça! Escuta, aquilo foi um mal entendido...ei Sango...aparece vai! –gritando pela floresta-

Quando ouve um barulho que parecia ser de uma luta, juntamente com o barulho do Hiraikotsu...nesse momento ele corre até o local, onde vê Sango lutando furiosamente contra o Youkai na forma de uma serpente gigante...

**Miroku**: SANGO!

**Sango**: Miroku? –ao se distrair quando olha para o Houshi, o Youkai serpente a ataca deixando-a ferida, a qual caí no chão desacordada por causa do veneno do Youkai!-

**Miroku**: -correndo até a Sango e parando ao seu lado, percebendo o quão estava ferida- Maldito Youkai...toma isso...KAZAANA! –abre seu kazaana e suga a serpente completamente...o/-

Após a derrota do Youkai, o dever do Houshi ali presente seria cuidar de Sango, mas como já estava anoitecendo e estavam muito longe do vilarejo não daria tempo para ajuda-la...foi quando escutou barulho de água, então pensou que talvez pudesse ser uma cachoeira e onde tem uma cachoeira, tem uma caverna escondida atrás de si...Perfeito! Daria para cuidar de Sango pelo menos até amanhecer!

Se dirigiu para a cachoeira e achou atrás dela uma pequena e fria caverna, como havia pensado...adentrou a caverna, retirou o pano decima de suas vestimentas e o colocou no chão, depositando sobre ele o corpo desacordado de uma Sango! Quando a colocou deitada, pode ouvir um leve sussurro da garota, o qual deu para ouvir baixinho mas nitidamente: "Mi...roku..."!

**Miroku**: A Sango está pensando em mim? Mas por que?- pensou o Houshi, e sentiu um intenso calor subir-lhe pelo pescoço até suas bochechas, que nesse momento passou a ter uma coloração bem rubra!

Foi quando sua atenção foi desviada para a perna direita da garota, que estava muito ferida e sangrando, também exalando um cheiro horrível de um veneno que Miroku conhecia bem...

**Miroku**: Mas...esse veneno...é veneno de paralisação! A não, se eu não deter o crescimento desse veneno pelo corpo dela, ela ficará paralisada pelo resto da vida...a não, minha Sango! –se desesperou, até quando parou para pensar bem- "Minha Sango...de onde eu tirei tamanha bobagem!"-pensou enquanto ficava mais vermelho do que se encontrava antes...-

Parou um pouco...pensou bem, se ajoelhou ao lado da garota e fez algo que com certeza ela não iria gostar nada nada disso! Devido ao grande calor que ela sentia devido aos efeitos colaterais do dito cujo veneno, o rapaz teve então a idéia de diminuir um pouco esse calor...retirou as vestimentas da garota, deixando-a apenas de roupas intimas, e a jogou um pouco de água por seu corpo, para esfria-lo um pouco...até que parou para admira-la, mesmo sabendo que não devias!

**Miroku**: Ela realmente é muito linda...-admirando-a- ...Mas o que está pensando Miroku! Não é hora para isso droga...vamos l� se concentre... você tem que cura-la disso...Ò.Ó...Já sei!Aqui por perto devem ter a ervas cura-tudo chamadas Taimokishii, e mistiradas com água pura formam um antídoto poderoso contra qualquer veneno que exista...perfeito!

Nesse momento saiu da caverna deixando a jovem exterminadora sozinha por um tempo...vagou naquela floresta, a noite, em busca da tal Taimokishii até que enfim a achou, com muito custo, devia admitir! Misturou com um pouco de água pura da cachoeira e jogando contra o ferimento,o que fez a jovem moça gemer um pouco! Ao sentir o leve arder de seu ferimento, Sango derramou algumas lágrimas, as quais nem ao menos chegaram ao chão...

**Miroku**: Não chore minha Sango...tudo ficará bem! E me desculpe pelo que aconteceu no começo da noite lá no vilarejo, não leve tão a sério...pois para mim só existe você! Apenas você...Minha Sango! –enxugando as lágrimas da garota, a qual soltou um lindo sorriso ao ouvir tal declaração de seu tão amado Houshi...-Agora vamos, vou leva-la de volta ao vilarejo...

O jovem Houshi pegou o Hiraikotsu da garota e suas roupas nas costas, enrolou a garota no pano sobre o qual se deitava e a pegou no colo, rumando logo em seguida em direção ao vilarejo! Ao chegar, logo no nascer do sol, foi recebido com preocupação por seus amigos...

**Kagome**: Olha lá Inu, é o Miroku...-correndo em direção ao jovem!

**InuYasha**: Até que enfim...onde vocês...errr...-ao perceber a situação da exterminadora-

**Miroku**: Nem vem pensar besteiras InuYasha...não é nada disso que você deve estar pensando...eu e a Sango brigamos ontem no final da tarde, ela foi para a floresta e eu fui atrás dela! Eu a encontrei lutando contra um Youkai e acabou saindo ferida e envenenada, então eu fui obrigado a cuidar dela né! Mas agora já está tudo bem e o veneno já cessou do corpo dela!

**Kagome**: Ai que bom...vocês nos deixaram preocupados...

**Miroku**: Errr...nos desculpe senhorita Kagome!

**Shippou**: Ei, por que então você não deixa a Sango descansando lá na cabana? o.o

**Miroku**: Boa idéia Shippou...obrigado!

O jovem foi até a tal cabana onde ele e seus amigos estavam hospedados, depositou Sango em cima de um futon e a cobriu com uns lençóis...foi quando, ao se aproximar, ouviu a jovem garota sussurar seu nome bem baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir...gostou tanto daquilo que sentiu algo em seu coração, um calor que não acabava mais e isso o fazia muito bem! Parou um pouco e observou os lindos e sensuais lábios de sua amada e, não podendo se segurar mais mesmo que aquilo estivesse errado, aproximou seu rosto ao dela e a tomou em seus lábios, com um doce e leve beijo!

Mesmo estando desacordada...a jovem lhe correspondeu de tal forma que o Houshi não esperava: com muito carinho e amor! Até que enfim interrompeu o seu tão desejado beijo e se dirigiu para fora da cabana, mas antes...

**Miroku**: Descanse bem...minha querida Sango! –e assim saiu da cabana!

A única coisa que a garota pode fazer foi esbouçar um doce sorriso, pois quando acordasse naturalmente não se lembraria de nada...o que era uma pena, pois inconseqüentemente o seu desejo havia sido realizado...certo!

**Fim**

**Bom gente...ai está Essa é minha segunda fic, uma do Miroku com a Sango... amo esse casal! Espero que tenham gostado da fic...pois espero reviews hein!**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


End file.
